


Савамура

by Scotch_scotchem



Category: Bakuman, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotch_scotchem/pseuds/Scotch_scotchem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фуруя приходит к Эйдзи с просьбой</p>
            </blockquote>





	Савамура

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Дайя-недельки

Фуруя сидит, сложив руки на коленях, и Эйдзи даже не надо смотреть в его сторону, чтобы напоминать себе о его присутствии.  
Эйдзи он не нравится, Эйдзи он раздражает: он первый в его жизни, кто мешает рисовать просто тем, что сидит позади и не вмешивается.  
— Бум! — кричит Эйдзи, отрывая перо в сторону, чтобы не осталось клякс от туши. — Бах!  
Фуруя сидит, и Эйдзи не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, чего ему надо и зачем редактор притащил его сюда. У Фуруи непроницаемое лицо: Эйдзи никогда не рисовал таких героев, а значит, не представляет, что творится у них в голове. Может быть, они вообще не думают, хотя, думает Эйдзи, оглядываясь через плечо, это явно не тот случай. У Фуруи совершенно явно есть важное дело. Наверняка оно скучное. Скучнее Ворона — это точно, и Эйдзи снова возвращается к рисованию.  
Он смутно надеется, что Фуруя уйдет, и рисовать снова станет легко и просто, но вместо этого атмосфера в комнате только сгущается, и Ворон, застывший на развороте с поднятым вверх кулаком, неожиданно кажется Эйдзи слишком напряженным и надуманным. Он пару минут смотрит на загубленную страницу. Решительно отодвигается, отталкиваясь руками, — стул скрипит по паркету, если бы редактор слышал, у него бы волосы дыбом встали. Поворачивается, нащупав босой пяткой пол. Спрашивает:  
— Ну и чего тебе?  
Зажимает перо, выпятив верхнюю губу, и смотрит немного на его конец, немного — на лицо Фуруи, думая, улыбнется или нет.  
Нормальный человек улыбнулся бы.  
Фуруя спокойно и решительно поднимает голову.  
— У меня есть сюжет. Я хочу, чтобы вы его нарисовали.  
— Я не рисую чужие сюжеты, — Эйдзи ни минуты не задумывается перед тем, как ответить, и Фуруя точно так же не задумывается, слушать его или нет — он молча встает и протягивает рукопись. На его лице совершенно не отражается никаких эмоций.  
— Почему ты решил заняться мангой? — спрашивает Эйдзи перед тем, как отлистнуть первую страницу — титульник.  
— Есть человек, которого я хочу одолеть.  
Эйдзи задумчиво кивает. Причина не хуже других — автор "Выдры", Тодороки, так вообще рисовал, чтобы спасаться от долговой ямы.  
Почерк у Фуруи был ему под стать — ровный и без ухищрений, и Эйдзи подумал, что вряд ли найдет что-то интересное...  
Он трижды пытается перевернуть последнюю страницу, а потом понимает, что это конец; Эйдзи вскакивает со стула, забытое перо валится на пол.  
— Интересно! Интересно! Хочу узнать, что дальше! Правда, я никогда не рисовал бейсбол, но!..  
Он скачет по комнате, рассыпая готовые листы "Ворона" и пытаясь отыскать хоть небольшой чистый клочок бумаги. Эйдзи хватает первое попавшееся перо и набрасывает короткими рваными линиями: глаза, брови, линию челюсти; мальчишка улыбается очень открыто, Эйдзи полностью поглощен картинкой перед глазами и пропускает момент, когда Фуруя — почему-то после рукописи мириться с ним проще, — наклоняется через плечо и тихо спрашивает:  
— Это Савамура?  
Эйдзи только кивает.  
— И он такой увааааах!  
Рука, остановленная в замахе; Фуруя смотрит, затаив дыхание, и Эйдзи вдруг понимает, как он сам жалеет, что не умеет рисовать.  
— Челка, — бормочет он.  
— Что?  
— Подправь ему челку вот здесь.  
Эйдзи проводит ластиком, черкает один и второй раз, а потом, повернув голову, видит, как Фуруя несмело улыбается и тянет руку, чтобы погладить набросок.  
Так, как будто он живой.  
— Савамура, — повторяет Фуруя зачарованно.  
Так дело все-таки не только в победе. Эйдзи хмыкает и продолжает рисовать, забыв про Ворона, а Фуруя смотрит, не отрываясь.


End file.
